You Came Back
by Jessica Wilson
Summary: What happens when Sara come back to Vegas for Warrick's Funeral? Who can heal Catherine's broken heart just by yelling her name in the pouring rain? The only spoiler I can think of is...Cath/Sara.


Catherine Willows sat in her living room on a late October night, thinking about the past year, and all the events that had gone on. It had been one year today that Sara Sidle had been trapped under that car by Natalie. Catherine's heart quickly began to race again, remembering that event all too clearly. She thought she had lost Sara all together, and then finding out Gil and her were an item. Needless to say, the wounds that caused were still fresh. Then she left, Sara left everyone, including her. She had never gotten the chance to tell Sara that she loved her, that when she was trapped, when she was lost, Catherine was terrified. No, she never got the chance. Then as time began to make things better her best friend was shot and killed. A tear ran down Catherine's cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. Warrick was killed on duty one night and it brought everything about Sara back, made her realize how short life can be. A sudden crack of thunder stirred Catherine and she grabbed a blanket for comfort. Warrick's funeral was two days ago, and Catherine could have sworn she saw Sara in the back of the church, but when she had a chance to look again, there was no one. Rain began pouring down, crashing off her roof, echoing through her empty house, penetrating her empty heart. For the past year she had felt emotionally numb, almost as if she was being deprived of emotion, but in that moment all the emotions hit her and she began sobbing. In her own home she felt too vulnerable, and she had to retreat to her room before collapsing on the bed.

Twenty minutes later her door bell rang. She stared at her bedroom door in disbelief, who the hell comes ringing on doorbells at 3am? She decided to ignore the ringing and for ten minutes her doorbell rang and fists pounded on her door. She ignored it and listened to the pouring rain outside of her open window.

"Catherine!!" That voice, it couldn't be. She jerked upwards and ran to her window.

"Sara." She whispered before throwing the screen up and sticking her head out her window for a better look. Sara was soaked, her hair was plastered to the sides of her face, her clothes looked painted on, and there wasn't an inch on her that wasn't soaked right through.

"Damn it Catherine! I tried running from this, from Vegas, from everyone! I came back for Warrick's Funeral, and then I saw you! I saw your gorgeous face, I saw how heartbroken you looked and it killed me inside! You saw me too, and when you did all your pain from my running away showed like a neon sign in your eyes! I couldn't deal with it, so I left! I'm so tired of running Catherine!! I am so tired of telling myself it was all for the best! Your eyes, they showed me that I shouldn't have run! I hurt you, I hurt myself, I was so stupid!! Catherine I love you damn it! And I'm not leaving again!" Fresh tears rolled down Catherine's cheeks as she pulled back from the window and ran down the stairs. When she hit the front door Sara was already walking away.

"Sara!" The brunette gingerly spun around, and she met the blonde's eyes. "You came back." The brunette nodded, and that was enough. Catherine ran forward, not caring that she was barefoot, and that rain was dropping from the sky in buckets. She ran to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her toned neck. She finally pressed her lips on Sara's and she kissed her. They pulled back, resting their foreheads on one another. "I love you too." She placed her hands on either side of Sara's soaked face. "And I never want you to leave me again, you hear me." Sara smiled and wiped the rain off the blonde's face.

"I'm not leaving again, ever." Catherine's eye lit up and she smiled. She smiled for the first time in an entire year she really and truly smiled.

"Sara you left and my heart left with you, I didn't know what to do without you. I was always telling myself 'I'll tell Sara about my feeling tomorrow,' and then one day there wasn't a tomorrow and I felt like I had lost the only thing that ever mattered. Sara I can't lose you again, it would kill me inside." Catherine leaned up and kissed her lips again as her own tears mixed with the rain and ran down her skin.

"I won't leave you again Cat, I promise you. I'm here to stay this time, I'm… here to stay."

**The End**

A small thing I came up with when talking to my girlfriend about the new season, and what SHOULD happen. I hope you guys like it, I don't really think it's anywhere near my best work, but it's something to read none the less.


End file.
